Missing You
by Utsukushii Haru
Summary: Saya author baru. Jadi saya belum bisa bikin summary. Tapi ini songfic. Warning : BL, miss typo,dll.


_Ohayoo Minna-San_ .

Saya Author nih di FFn ini, jadi saya masih banyak kekurangan. Saya mohon untuk para sempai-sempai sekalian untuk membantu saya.

Untuk awal saya membuat SongFic. Lagunya pake bahasa korea,tapi dibawahnya udah kukasih translatenya. Ini semuanya Naruto POV. _So, Happy Reading_  
><em>Arigatou Gozaimashu<em>.

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Shonen – ai , bnyk salah,dll

Title Song : Missing You by FT Island

_Jeolddae keureolriga eobtdako neon keureolriga eobtdako_  
><em>Ibyeoliran eobtdako nan mideotseonunde<em>  
><em>Eodibuteo shijakingeonji ahlsu eobtnun peojulcheorum<em>  
><em>Nae keuriumui shijakeun dah neoyeotdanungeol<em>

_That such a thing couldn't possibly be, that you wouldn't do such a thing_  
><em>That there would be no goodbyes, it's what I believed<em>  
><em>I wonder where it all began, like a puzzle that can't be done<em>  
><em>That the start of my yearning, was all due to you<em>

Kau pergi. Kau meninggalkanku demi dendammu yang sangat besar, demi membunuh 'dia'. Aku selalu berlatih sangat keras demi membawamu kembali kepadaku. Aku tak ingin kau berbuat hal yang nantinya akan kau sesali. Aku selalu percaya bahwa ' Aku dan Kau selalu terikat, ikatan itu pasti tak akan hilang, dan tidak akan ada perpisahan sebab kau pasti kembali kesini, didekatku,bersamaku'. Ya. Kau akan kembali, Sasuke. Sampai kapan pun, aku akan selalu mengejarmu dan membawamu pulang.

_I'm Missing U Missing U_  
><em>Jukdorok keuriun saram<em>  
><em>Neomu bogo shipgo keuriweodo hal suh eobtnun mal<em>  
><em>I'm Missing U Missing U<em>

_Keuteorok saranghan saram_  
><em>Dashi naeigaero dorawajugetni<em>  
><em>I'm Missing U<em>

_I'm missing you, missing you, person I miss to death_  
><em>The words I cannot say though I miss you so much and long for you<em>  
><em>I'm missing you, missing you.<em>

_Person I loved to that extent _  
><em>Won't you return to me again, I'm missing you<em>

_Kau tahu Sasuke? Semenjak kau pergi aku merasa kosong. Aku merasa hidupku sepi. Aku kehilanganmu. Sangat._

_' Aku merindukamu sampai kapanpun.'_

_Kata-kata ku yang tak mungkin kuucapkan sekarang bukan Sasuke? Apakah kau akan kembali jika aku katakan 'Kau adalah orang yang kucintai dari dulu dan sampai aku mati. Dan apapun yang kau pinta aku akan beri,asal kau kembali ke Konoha.' ? Ku rasa kau tak akan mendengarkanku, tapi aku akan selalu berusaha. Tunggulah aku, Sasuke. _

_Jeoldae byeonhalrika eobtdako neon keureolliga eobtdako_  
><em>Nal saranghandan keu mareul dah mideoseotnunde<em>  
><em>Keurae shijaki itsseotdamyun kkuti jeonghaejin yeonghwacheorum<em>  
><em>Saranggwa ibyeolui sunseondo dah jeonghaejingeoni<em>

_That it couldn't possibly change, that you wouldn't do such a thing_  
><em>I believed in all the words saying you loved me<em>  
><em>Yes, if there is a beginning just like a movie with a predestined ending…<em>  
><em>the order of our love and goodbyes, were those fated too?<em>

Saat itu. Saat di lembah kematian, waktu kita bertarung mati-matian, saat terkhir sebelum aku menutup mata, sayup-sayup aku mendengar kau mengatakan " _Aishiteru mo_ Naruto" dan kurasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirku. Aku yakin sampai sekarang kau masih mencintaiku. Akankah cerita cinta kita berakhir seperti di film-film, Suke? Apakah Tuhan menakdirkan kita untuk bersama? Aku harap begitu.

_Naesaranga saranga na eobin mot sandahaetjana_  
><em>Seulpumeul nae apeumeul niga deo apahaetjana<em>

_Nae pyeongsaengeul ilsaengeul neomaneul saranghaetnunde_  
><em>Eoddeohkae na eoddeokae neol itjeulsuitgetni<em>  
><em>Seol saranghae saranghae Oh I love U I'm Missing U<em>  
><em>Dashi naeigeiro dorawajugetni<em>  
><em>I'm Missing U<em>

_My dear love, dear love,_  
><em>you said you couldn't live without me<em>  
><em>Sadness, my pain… you pained even more…<em>

_My life, my whole life,_  
><em>you were all I loved<em>  
><em>How, how will I ever find a way to forget you<em>

_I love you, love you_  
><em>Oh I love you, I'm missing you<em>  
><em>Won't you return to me again? I'm missing you<em>

Dihidupku kau adalah segalanya. Karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi cara untuk aku bisa melupakanmu. Karena rasa cintaku,rasa rinduku kepadamu terlalu besar untuk kulupakan. Kau pasti akan kembali Sasuke. Aku akan memastikan itu. Sekali lagi aku merindukanmu.

_Owari_

Terimakasih bagi yang membaca fic saya ini. Saya sangat mengikuti alur lagu jadi mungkin dibeberapa kejadian saya buat sendiri. Sekali lagi Terimakasih.

Review donk Readers sekalian.. ^_*

Oh iya, aku belum paham beberapa istilah di FFn ini.

Klo Alert Story / Alert Author itu maksutnya apa ya?  
>Mohon di jawab bagi semua yang tahu.<br>Terima Kasih.


End file.
